


i was born to love you

by wickedwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, mike singing to el again are you surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwheeler/pseuds/wickedwheeler
Summary: just mike doing what he does bestmaking his girl happy (;





	i was born to love you

All six party members were enjoying the rest of their hot July evening on Cerebro hill, as Dustin had officially named it.

Seeing as it was secluded and provided a pretty cool view of the town, it had quickly become one of their designated hangout spots. Sometimes they'd only stay for a little while, but most days they would spend half the day there goofing around and whatnot.

Mike and El being the exception, of course. They didn't stay anywhere for too long, anyone could certainly guess why. 

"Alright, Dustin. You're up." Will announced, as he laid back down next to his curly headed best friend.

Dustin hummed aloud, as he searched his brain for a question. The others lying on the grass around him waited rather impatiently, as he took his sweet time.

Once he'd finally thought of one, he quickly sat up. "What do you think you were born to do?"

"What?" Lucas spoke up, surely asking the question on all of their minds.

Dustin always asked such off the wall questions when they played these games. Everyone else had the simple ones like favorite color or biggest fear, whereas Dustin asked questions like this.

"Like, what's your purpose in life? What were you put on this Earth to do?"

"Wow, that's deep." Mike snorted, as he continued mindlessly twirling El's hair around his finger.

"I think I was born to invent something great!" Dustin declared, ignoring their clearly amused reactions. "I'll be the next Alexander Graham Bell!"

"That's a big dream you got there Dusty bun." Max teased, rolling her head to the side to look at Lucas. This only made the two of them laugh harder, resulting in the rest of the Party doing just the same. 

As they had done with all the questions before, each would give their answer, earning mostly unwanted feedback from those around them.

El tried to pay attention to their answers, but quickly got distracted by her own thoughts.

What was she put on this Earth to do? Sure, she had her powers, which she had used to save the world multiple times now. That couldn't be her only purpose though. It just couldn't.

If the gate had never been opened to begin with, she wouldn't have had to save the world. She would've just been left with her powers and nothing significantly important to do with them.

Though she was certainly glad things had happened the way they did, otherwise she wouldn't be where she currently was, lying out on the grass, surrounded by her favorite people.

How was she supposed to know what her purpose was?

She knew more now about the world around her, but she was still learning every day. She wasn't completely sure about anything, really.

Except for one thing.

There was one thing in life that she was without a doubt certain was something that she was meant to do.

"What about you, El?" Lucas asked, snatching her out of her thoughts.

"I was born to love Mike." She proudly answered, with a bright smile on her face.

They all simultaneously burst into laughter, of course with the exception of Mike, due to her rather cheesy answer. Truthfully though, they didn't find it to be too surprising. This was El they were talking about here. She's all about Mike, all the time.

Upon hearing her answer, Mike leaned over from where he laid so close beside her, instantly kissing her right on the mouth.

"And I was born to love you right back baby." He enthusiastically replied, before kissing her once more, only this time she was prepared for it, so the two fell into a giggly round of seemingly never ending kisses.

Their friends didn't particularly enjoy witnessing their PDA, which brought out heavily exaggerated groans from each of them.

"Oh God, it just gets worse as time goes on." Dustin grumbled, while rolling over so that he didn't have to see any more of it.

"Are you really surprised?" Lucas questioned, because at this point, he sure wasn't.

Mike and El didn't care how much it bothered them though, they would kiss as much as they want, wherever they want.

Nothing could stop them.

• 

On the bike ride home, El's words kept replaying in Mike's head and it sparked up a plan, something that would surely make El very happy.

And making El happy was his top priority, after all. 

When they had made it to El's house, she hopped off from the back, reaching out a hand to help him do the same.

"I thought you were staying?" She asked, after he didn't make a move to get off his bike. "Hop's not home."

"I am, I just have to bike home real fast and get something." Mike explained, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions. He needed this to be a surprise.

El didn't know what he could possibly need from his house, but he said he was coming back, so it didn't seem like too big of a deal.

"I'll be right back, I promise!" He assured her, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek before he pedaled off down the road. 

Soon enough though, he was back, with a certain tape sticking out of his front pocket.

A certain tape he had snatched from his dad's collection. He had never been so grateful for the old man's obsession with rock bands until this very moment.

"I have a surprise for you!" He excitedly told her, once they had made it to her bedroom.

Mike wasted no time, going straight over to her radio and sliding the tape right in.

Behind him, El was already grinning like a fool because she knew that he was about to do one of the very things that she loved the most.

Just as the great Freddie Mercury began to sing, Mike spun around, joining in right along with him.

_"I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day"_

As the music played, Mike shook his head to the beat, which El also followed in doing. She had heard this song before, remembering it playing at Mike's at one point. They usually ended up putting on tunes wherever they were, seeing as they provided the perfect background noise, for any occasion... Kissing especially.

This wasn't kissing, but El loved it just as much.

_"I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day of my life_

_You are the one for me_

_I am the man for you_

_You were made for me_

_You're my ecstasy_

_If I was given every opportunity_

_I'd kill for your love"_

As the tempo of the song picked up, so did Mike's actions. His head moved along with the music much quicker, as he came closer to where El was standing. He took her hands in his, before dramatically flailing them around in the air, just as he always did while he sang. 

_"So take a chance with me_

_Let me romance with you_

_I'm caught in a dream_

_And my dream's come true_

_So hard to believe_

_This is happening to me_

_An amazing feeling_

_Comin' through"_

While still holding on to El's hands, he got down on his knees, continuing his quite powerful serenade. 

_"I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you, honey_

_Every single day of my life"_

El watched with a loving smile still on her face as she looked down at him singing away, until he eventually broke out into playing one mean air guitar.

_"I wanna love you_

_I love every little thing about you_

_I wanna love you, lov-"_

El simply couldn't resist anymore because she loves him entirely too much and she needed to show him. She instantly pulled him up from the ground, planting her lips on his.

A couple of her giggles soon managed to break through, causing the two to part from the kiss.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" She asked, with a slight tilt of her head.

"You might have, but I'm not too sure..." Mike teasingly pondered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then let me tell you again... I love you, more than anything in the entire world." She spoke passionately, bringing a hand up to his cheek, softly running her thumb across his beautifully pale skin.

"I love you, too." He happily said back, while pulling her body even closer up against his. "I mean, it's what we were born to do right?"

El nodded instantly, before going back in to kiss the boy that she was certainly born to love.


End file.
